


Desperate

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [9]
Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Desperate

Mike pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked quickly, looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with human and chrome-job alike, his one goal being to find Turnbull. He kept a steady pace, but every step felt like he was going too slow. He just knew the stupid son-of- a-bitch had fucked off to do something crazy. Ever since Cavil had shot Thatcher right in front of him, Turnbull had seemed to hollow, like his insides had been scooped out. He cursed the kid silently as he pounded the pavement. It was bad enough that he'd gotten stuck here in Chicago retrieving a perp, away from Audrey and his girls, with absolutely nothing to get up for in the morning except for the fact that Renfield Turnbull would be in the Consulate with him, duty-bound and Mountie-determined to save the world, and didn't that asshole know it?

Mike took a deep breath and stepped inside the former 27th precinct. Welsh, Frannie, Elaine, the Adamas, Jack Huey. No sign of Turnbull. He closed his eyes and grabbed a door jamb, feeling his legs give out beneath him.


End file.
